


Your the Wendy Darling to my Peter Pan

by spnfangirl



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A/U, Castiel librarian, Cute, Dean age 18, Destiel kisses, Destiel texting, Fluff, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Peter Pan, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam age 8, little sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves to escape to the library and he loves reading to the kids. When Dean Winchesters younger brother goes to story time Sam as well as Dean are both intrigued by the dark haired blue eyed story teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your the Wendy Darling to my Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! I loved the idea of a slight Peter Pan/ Wendy Darling story with dean and castiel. I love nerdy cas and protective dean. Enjoy reading :)

Castiel loves the smell of books. Something about them is just so soothing to him. Even in the winter cold, here he is tugging down the street with his faded brown backpack heading to the library for a day of reading and solitude. He was tired of being at home with Gabriel and Michael and Lucifer and he really needed and escape. Michael had eaten all Gabe’s cookies that he made for his girlfriend so once the screaming started Castiel packed a bag and headed out the door. The snow crunched between his boots and he shivered as he struggled to get his ear buds in and turn on a song. He pulled his red hat further down to cover more of his messy black hair and he kept his head down and walked forward. Castiel felt like he was always the odd one out when it came to his family. Gabriel was the jokester who could make anyone smile, Michael was phenomenal at Math and got honors all four years of high school and won multiple math tournaments, Lucifer was amazing at sports and played everything under the sun from basketball to baseball to tennis and track. Then there was Castiel. The youngest who just liked to sit in a corner and read and sip tea or hot chocolate depending on his mood. His marks were average, his looks were average, hell even he was average at sports. Not bad but not good either, just average. His parents tried everything to get him to find a “hidden talent” they signed him up for anything and everything he might be remotely interested in but it faded after a week or two. They had come to the conclusion that their youngest son was content with reading and collecting books and that was that. Castiel saw the library up ahead and he popped his headphones out and trudged inside. 

The library always smelt the same but every time it never failed to make him smile. It smelt like old books mixed with an old gymnasium and Mrs. Wilder’s perfume which was always the same; red lavender. Castiel smiled at the librarian and took a seat at the usual spot. He took his hat and coat off and smoothed his hair and began to walk around the library in search of books on anything and everything. Past, present, future, current events, fiction, non-fiction. His fingers grazed the old worn spines of the books and he smiled to himself thinking about how many people actually have opened the book and absorbed the words, maybe it was a book that changed their lives. He made his way around the library and headed downstairs. 

“Castiel nice to see you again!” Came Mrs. Delwares voice. She was seated behind a big desk sorting through books and putting them on a cart. Her brown hair fell in her eyes and she pushed it away and looked up at him. “Down here to find a novel?” She asked with a giggle. The downstairs area of the library was strictly kids’ books and angst teen novels about vampires or a forbidden love or summer. “You know I wanted to find one about a very hungry caterpillar.” He joked back as he watched her work. She laughed and pushed the cart towards him. “Suppose you wouldn’t mind putting these away? The children will be here soon.” Castiel nodded and began to put books away as children filed in. They all had hats and mittens and were bundled up so tight they wobbled as they walked. “Miss Delware welcomed them all and informed the parents when it would be done then gathered the children in a circle. Castiel smiled as he put away a book about a girl who has wings.

Castiel shelved books as he listened to Mrs. Delware read Cat in the Hat to the children. Some of them would pick their noses and look bored while others would sit up in their legs and try to grab the book. As she finished she looked up at Castiel and smiled. He had just finished the cart as Mrs. Delware let them have run of the downstairs part of the library. They all ran around, bumping into each other and giggling while Mrs. Delware reminded them of the rules as well as shaking her head. She plopped back down behind her desk and Castiel brought the now empty cart back. “They love when you read to them.” He noted as he grabbed a little girl’s arm to keep her from falling. She looked up at him and smiled, then grabbed a book and sat in a quiet corner with a bean bag chair to read. “It’s getting to be a lot though. I love these kids but… I wish we could hire someone to read to them, I love it but I’m starting to not have time.” Castiel nodded and a boy grabbed his arm and tugged on his sleeve. He had brown hair and big brown eyes and said “Can you help with a book?” Castiel nodded and the boy pulled him to the other side of the room. He pointed his tiny fingers up at a book on the top shelf he just couldn’t reach. It had a blue cover and had cows all over it. Castiel grinned and got it down for him. “Thank” He said as he dashed off to find a spot to read. As Castiel made his way back to Mrs. Delware, he saw a look in her eyes that said she had an idea. He was excited but terrified at the same time. “Yes?” He asked as he came closer and she grinned. “Cas, I have an idea.” She replied.

‘Deeeeean. Dean. Dean. I don’t want to miss story time!” Sam shouted as he jumped up and down on the couch and was a wild ball of energy. Dean closed his homework book and glared at his younger brother. Sam was ten years younger than his brother and it drove Dean nuts. He was eighteen and a man and his brother still thought girls had cooties and were gross. Sam came to be because his parents John and Mary wanted another baby when Dean was ten. All their friends seemed to be having kids so why not? “Okay Sammy, let’s get you bundled up. What time does this thing end anyway?” He asked as Sam jumped off the couch and raced to the foyer to grab his brown coat and mittens. ‘It starts at noon and ends at one Dean.” He said impatiently as he already had his hat and coat on and was struggling with his mittens. Dean sighed and got him as well as his little brother ready. “Let’s go Dean!” Sam whined as he pulled Dean’s hand toward the impala. “Okay calm down Sammy!” Dean said laughing as he turned the heat up full blast and made sure Sam was secure in the back. “If were late I’m not going to be happy.” Sam pouted. Dean rolled his eyes and revved the engine.

Dean hated the smell of libraries. They smelt old and worn and like old ladies. He rolled his eyes as he brought Sam in and took his coat and mittens and hat. Sam looked around at the books like they were gold and Dean rolled his eyes. “Dean, can you stay?” Sam asked in a small voice. Dean looked down to see his brother looking nervous. “Why what’s up?” He asked crouching to Sam’s level. “I don’t want you to forget me here.” Sam said in a small voice. Dean felt his heart break down the middle. Countless times John had been so caught up in working at a law firm he had forgotten Sam at the library. One hour slipped into five and soon enough the librarian named Mrs. Darling was bringing him home. “Course Sammy I’ll stay. I’ll be browsing the books okay?” Sam nodded and headed towards the carpet. His red power ranger shoes lighting up with every step. Dean watched as more children filtered in and were heading to the carpet. Mrs. Delware was sitting behind a desk typing and the carpet was full of squirming talking kids.

“Okay so today were going to have someone new read to you.” Mrs. Delware said as Dean scrolled the spines of the books and scoffed at half the titles. Summer to remember, all about a vamp, Oh no I’m in love with a summer boy. Dean rolled his eyes and opted to go slow around the library while he waited. “His name is Castiel and he will be reading to you.” Dean’s head shot up and he peeked around a stack of movies that were on a spinning shelving unit. With a name like Castiel he had to be exotic, or sexy. Dean watched as the man picked up a Robert Munsch book with a blue cover and started reading. He noticed how the man was slow and patient with the kids, how he would show them the entire picture three times before turning the page, and wasn’t bothered by a kid trying to grab the book. Dean loved Sam but he wasn’t too happy with other kids. He looked after Sammy and that was that. When the book was over Castiel looked at the crowd of kids who were all clapping their hands and begging for another. “Okay. Well, you? Why don’t you pick a book?” Castiel said pointing to Sam. Dean’s brother smiled and picked out a book with cows on the front.

By the time Castiel was done reading the book of Sam’s choice Dean found even he was intrigued. He had picked up an encyclopedia and pretended to read while his ears filled with the man’s voice reading to the children. He had messy black hair and slight stubble on his chin. Dean had never seen anything hotter and he knew he just HAD to meet this Castiel. “Okay kids you have forty five minutes to roam the book store, remember to use inside voices.” He said as the kids got up and started to roam. Dean saw Sam was reaching for a book that was high on a shelf and he put down the encyclopedia to help his brother.

“Oops.” Said a voice and Castiel looked up in time to see a man reaching for the same book as he was. “You have a taste for race cars?” Castiel said with a smile as he pulled his hand away and the green eyed man grabbed the book. “No, just getting it for my brother.” He said handing the book to Sam. “Ah.” Castiel answered. “Thanks Dean.” Sam said as he clutched the book to his grey sweater and walked around. “I’m uh, Dean.” He said sticking out his hand. “Castiel.” He said as they both shook hands. “You seemed to like the Robert Munsch story, about the Inuit people?” Cas said with a smile as he helped another little girl get a book. He had noticed when he read that Dean was peeking behind a stack of movies to watch him. His palms were sweaty and he was surprised he could form words. Dean was hot no doubt and Castiel felt just average. Dean’s green eyes shined and he shot Cas a smile “Oh yeah, I think the story teller really intrigued me.” He said. Castiel gripped the table and tried to fight off a blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. “You know, the man peeking behind the shelves was cute too.” He shot back. Castiel made a mental note that Dean was cute when he blushed. His cheeks turned very red and his freckles seemed to stand out more on the bridge of his nose.

Castiel watched as Dean talked to him but always seemed concentrated on his brother. It’s like they would start to make eye contact then Dean would peel away to watch his brother wander around the store. Castiel wondered if Dean was nervous. “Dean I’m ready to go, You were a good storier Casteel.” Sam said as he came between the two men. Dean blushed and grabbed his little brothers hand and Castiel said “Sure Sam let’s get you checked out, My names Cas-tea-ell” He said pronouncing it. Sam smiled and repeated it correctly and Castiel brought them to the counter. “Oh Castiel, I um. Have to run up stairs can you take care of this.” Mrs. Delware said with a grin. He shot her a warning look and she laughed, squeezed his arm and went up the creaky stairs.

“So Sam you have two books and they will be due back in a week.” He said as he stamped the books and gave Sam back his yellow library card. “Thank you.” Sam said as he began to walk out. Castiel saw Dean Himming and hawing as if he wanted to say something else and Castiel said flirtly “Check the bottom of the receipt.” Before Sam pulled him out of the library into the freezing cold.

‘You like him don’t you!” Mrs. Delware accused as they closed up the library later that day. Castiel blushed and shelved more books and she poked him. “I saw him watching you read and I saw the flirting! You think he’s cute! You like him. She said again. Castiel nodded and she clapped her hands like a four year old at a surprise birthday party. “Go for it then!” She said as she brought her purse out and began to shuffle for her keys. “I gave him my number and he hasn’t texted me.” Castiel said with a frown. “He’ll come around kiddo. Plus his brother loves story time so he will be back. You need a ride home?” She asked. He nodded and shoved his phone back in his pocket and trudged out the door. When they got to the car Mrs. Delware put the heat on full blast and turned down the radio. “Go for him Castiel, or I will bond you both and make you fall in love.” She drove away and Castiel looked out at the houses that were lit and looed warm. He shivered in the cold and turned to her. “I don’t think Dean is into bondage.” Mrs. Delware rolled her eyes but laughed and soon made it to Castiel’s house. “Here you go, remember tomorrow is story time too so come prepared to meet your lover.” He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her and raced in the house to get out of the cold.

Dean finally got some alone time in his room and he closed the door and locked it. Sam was playing with his little power ranger toys downstairs while his parents watched a movie. Dean let his phone shift from one palm to the other and he bit his lip. Right when he got home his parents swamped him in chores and he had to play with Sam too. It had been four hours since the library with Castiel and Dean had a gnawing feeling in his stomach it was too late. He opened the blue eyed man’s number and stared at it. He liked Castiel and thought he was interesting; a bonus was that he was sexy as hell. Dean started a message and took in a deep breath.

 **Dean Winchester:** Hey Castiel, sorry for the late text I had to watch my brother and do a whole ton of chores.  [9:34pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** That’s alright Dean. I honestly thought you didn’t want to text me so I am happy that I am getting a text from you. [9:40pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** My brother likes to take my phone and text people so you know, I didn’t want you to get some strange texts from me. [9:41pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Don’t worry about it I’m used to dealing with kids. What are you up to?        [9:43pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** Alone in my room, I finished my homework so I really have nothing to do. [9:45pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Alone in your room talking to a boy you just met ;) well that’s bold Dean. [9:45pm]

Dean blushed and laid his phone next to him on the bed. He ran a hand down his face and let out a big sigh. He didn’t want to seem desperate to Castiel but damn that text was hot. He looked down at his phone and glared at the message. How was he supposed to respond to a text like that with the dirty thoughts in his head about Castiel taking his cock? Oh God! He shook his head and picked up the phone and quickly typed.

 **Dean Winchester:** Your bold you know that? [9:50pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** maybe, but I had to get your attention somehow. I want to get to know you Dean. [9:52pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** Cheesy and charming, well I’d like to get to know my brothers story teller better. [9:54pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Your brother’s reader wouldn’t mind having a date with you tomorrow at eight? Meet at the library. [9:55pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** That sounds wonderful Castiel, I’m glad you had the balls to ask because I don’t know if I ever would have. You make me nervous. [9:57pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Well we know who has the bigger balls in the relationship huh? ;) [10:00pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** Me obviously [10:03pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Yeah Dean, you. I have the biggest theoretical balls though. [10:04pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** How? [10:06pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Well, I asked you out and that took balls or guts. Or vagina cause they say that’s stronger than a ball sac, but anyway that makes mine bigger. [10:07pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** Ohmygod I’m having a conversation with a guy I just met about ball sacs. You talk like this but look so innocent. [10:11pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** I am a teenage boy Dean. Don’t we all talk like this? [10:12pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** How old are you? I thought you were at least 20?[10:14pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** I’m 19 I’ll be twenty in April. What about you? [10:16pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** I’m 18. I’ll be nineteen in a month. [10:20pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** How does it feel liking an older man ;)? [10:23pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** Dangerous, and also hot. [10:25pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Well that’s good to hear Dean. I think you’re hot too. But I must go to bed because I have a lot of work tomorrow plus story time. See you tomorrow? [10:30pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** I knew you were innocent! Going to bed this early tisk tisk. And yeah I won’t be dropping my brother off because I have to work but I’ll see you at eight? [10:34pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Yeah of course, and I like my sleep! [10:32]

 **Dean Winchester:** Me too, I’m actually considering sleeping myself, what have you done to me! [10:34pm]

 **Castiel Novak:** Turned you into someone who sleeps more than three hours a night. Hahaha. See you tomorrow yeah? [10:40pm]

 **Dean Winchester:** Course Castiel, see you. Night

 **Castiel Novak:** Night Dean.

Dean laid his phone on the bed and turned over and planted his face deep into the pillow. He couldn’t stop smiling and he felt like an idiot. He had a date with Castiel. His fingers itched to text the man some more but he knew Castiel was probably fast asleep right now. Dean shifted his head and took in a deep breath. He had a date with Castiel. A real date. Dean jumped up and ran to his closet. He knew he would have a lot of work to do to find something to wear. He then stopped in his tracks and let out a nervous laugh. Even going out with girls he never planned his outfits beforehand. He just threw on something that looked clean. Now here he was staring at all the plaid and black shirts of his closet and frowning. He didn’t know what to wear and just thinking about it shot a nervous energy through his body. “Dean will you set up the x-box! I wanna play Mario.” Came Sam’s voice from the hallway. Dean unlocked his door and looked down at his little brother. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He asked looking at the glowing numbers of his alarm clock. “I can’t sleep.” Sam whined. Dean sighed and led his brother to his room. “I’ll read to you okay?” Sam nodded and snuggled into bed. He picked up the book about the race cars and smiled to himself. “Dean? You going to read to me.” Sam asked snapping Dean out of his thoughts of Castiel reading to the kids and how happy he looked doing it. “Yeah Sam, okay.” Dean said.

Castiel was a wreck the next day. He wouldn’t have time to go home so he brought a change of clothes as well as all the essentials for the date. He hoped it wasn’t too corny for Dean and he had a nervous feeling in his stomach all day. “Castiel the kids will be here soon, did you want to set up the area?” Mrs. Delware asked as she pinched his side lightly and handed him books to put away. “Um yeah.” He said as he walked and tripped on the carpet landing him face first in the kid section. “Oh Castiel!” She laughed as she ran to him to help him up, her blue skirt swishing around her ankles. “Sorry I’m just, well. Nervous.” She smiled and patted his arm. “It will be fine Castiel. I gave you the key and all you have to do is lock up and give it to me tomorrow. He obviously likes you.” She said. Right when Castiel had come in that morning he ran to Mrs. Delware for advice. He needed to know what kind of date he should do for Dean and when she figured it out Castiel hugged her. “I know but still, I mean, he’s pretty and nice and his eyes and his freckles...” Castiel cut himself short when he saw Sam enter the library alone and wander around. “Hello Sam! Want to pick a book?” The younger Winchester smiled and timidly walked around picking up books. More and more kids filed in and soon enough story time began. Castiel pushed the images of a green eyed Dean out of his mind and focused on the kids that was his job after all.

“Sam is your dad coming?” Mrs. Delware asked as he got on her knees. It was an hour after story time and the library was empty except for Sam. He was sitting in a corner reading and Castiel could tell the boy was trying not to cry. “He said he would be here.” The boy said in a small voice ducking his head as tears fell down from his face. He wiped them away leaving smear marks on his cheeks. “Would you like me to call your brother?” She asked as she motioned for Castiel to call. Sam nodded timidly and Cas moved to a corner to call Dean. It was ringing and ringing and Castiel felt his body heat up. What if Dean didn’t answer? What would they do with Sam then? He looked at the boy who was trying to read and wipe his eyes at the same time and Castiel’s heart broke. “Hello?” Said a familiar voice that sent butterflies into Castiel’s stomach. “Uh hey Dean it’s Cas. Um, your dad left your brother here? It’s 1pm and story time is uh, over.” The other end was quiet and Castiel heard a tiny “son of a bitch” slip from Dean’s mouth. The line was still quiet and Castiel was holding his breath. He thought it was really hot when Dean swore but he figured now was not the time to tell him. “Dean?” He asked unable to wait anymore. “Okay Castiel I’m coming, I’ll be there in ten minutes, sorry about this.” Castiel told Dean it was fine and hung up. He sat by Sam and put his arm around the boy’s skinny shoulders. “Dean’s on his way.” He said over the sniffling. Sam looked up and nodded once before ducking his head again. “Would you like me to read to you?’ Castiel asked as he looked up at Mrs. Delware who looked concerned. “Yes.” Sam said in a small voice. Castiel pulled the book half on his lap and kept half on Sam’s and he began to read, adding extra enthusiasm to attempt to make the boy feel better about being left behind.

“Sam?” Dean asked as he entered the library. He walked by Mrs. Delware to the pit where the kids usually sat. There was Cas and Sam sitting and reading a book. Sam was laughing and Castiel was laughing along too. Dean leaned up against a shelf as he heard Castiel explain why the moon is made out of cheese. Sam laughed at Castiel’s silly theories and Dean found himself laughing too. “Dean!” Sam shouted finally noticing his brother as he stood up and hugged him. Castiel closed the book and Dean noticed his eyes looked bluer then the day before. They were shinning and if anything Castiel looked really super happy to see Dean. “I’m sorry about this my dad, he loses track of time a lot.” Castiel waved his hand and told Dean it was fine. Sam went up and hugged Castiel and thanked him for reading to him while he waited. The sight of his little brother hugging Castiel made Dean’s heart race and a smile appear on his face. “Can we go Dean?” Sam asked snapping Dean back. “Yeah Sammy lets go.” Castiel pulled a sucker jar down and let Sam pick from all the colors before they left. Dean leaned forward and whispered “I’m excited for eight.” Before winking, sending blush creeping up Castiel’s cheeks. Sam picked a blue sucker and thanked Castiel before they walked out hand in hand.

Dean pulled at his clothes and looked in the mirror. He had on a plain black shirt with a green flannel over top and dark jeans. He put on the amulet Sam had given to him and it shined. He checked his hair and his eyes and turned a full three sixty in the mirror. Dean knew he shouldn’t be this nervous; it was only Cas after all. However something about being alone with him made Dean’s heart rate spike and his hands twist in nervousness. He was already sweating and he didn’t know what to do. He walked out the door and into the impala and turned on the heat and moved his hands towards the warm air. The December cold really burned though his bones and he shivered the whole way to the library. Dean turned off the car and sat for a moment. He tried to think positively as he got out and pulled his hate further down his ears. He went to the library door and saw a sign saying “use other door.” Dean frowned and nerves began to settle in. What if Castiel left and changed his mind, what if Castiel died somehow and Dean never got to say goodbye. He shook himself of his sad thoughts and walked up the stairs to the top portion of the library. He saw the lights were on and he ducked inside.

Castiel had just finished lighting the last candle as the door opened and there stood Dean. He was wearing a black coat and a red beanie and his eyes were wide and confused. “Cas?’ He asked as he looked around at the picnic on the floor as well as the lit candles on all the tables. Castiel grinned and took Dean’s coat. Underneath Dean looked amazing and Castiel felt almost under dressed in his blue Christmas sweater and dark jeans. “You look amazing.” Dean said gruffly as he sat on the red and black cloth. Castiel blushed and complemented Dean on his outfit before joining him.

“PB&J I love it!” Dean said with a laugh as he bit into his sandwich and smiled with pure joy. Castiel was relieved because he had to make the “dinner” quick because he got off of work late and only had an hour to prepare. Castiel got up and flicked the light switch which drowned the library in darkness and candle light. “Wow romantic.” Dean noted with a smirk as he took another bite. “Only the best for you Dean.” Castiel shot back and he started on his sandwich. For the dinner Castiel had chosen sandwiches, fruit slices and chocolate chip cookies. Those were the only things he could scrounge up in time and he hoped Dean wouldn’t be too upset it wasn’t a four course meal. “You know, I think you actually made me like the library.” Dean commented as he looked around at all the books that were on the shelf. The room was warm and Castiel could see Dean’s green eyes scanning some of the spines. “You don’t like the library? Wow I’m a terrible date then.” He said trying to add a laugh at the end. Dean shook his head and swallowed. “I just don’t like the smell of the library; you know the auditorium smell mixed with old books mixed with old lady perfume.” Castiel laughed and put his sandwich down. “You mean you don’t like the smell of learning?” Dean laughed along with Castiel, his green eyes crinkling and his mouth open wide. “You know Cas I think you know me too well, it’s the learning that really gets me running in the other direction.” Both men laughed and Castiel noticed it was beginning to snow outside. Soft flakes hit the windows and Castiel could see down below people struggling to get into their cars, some woman was trying to duck into a nearby deli shop and another man had given up shoveling is driveway and went inside. All of the people below were blissfully unaware of two boys in a library having a laugh and sharing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

“Sorry about my dad this afternoon.” Dean mumbled as they both finished their sandwiches and had gotten half way through the fruit and cookies. Castiel nodded and Dean continued. “Just my dad likes work, so much and sometimes he forgets about us. I mean he has left Sammy at the library three times and that’s why I came yesterday; to make sure Sam was safe as well as he didn’t get forgotten. I know it hurts the kid when my dad forgets him.” Castiel looked at Dean and felt fondness for him. When Dean spoke about his little brother his eyes lit up and he had a hard protective look on his face. Castiel reached out for Dean’s hand and held it. “It’s okay Dean, I didn’t mind reading to him. Your brothers smart.” Dean didn’t look up from where Castiel’s fingers were intertwined with his but when he did a blush was on his cheeks and he was trying to control his smile. Even in the candlelight Castiel could see Dean’s eyes were crinkling at the sides and it made him happy to know he was the reason for that smile.

“Were kind of like peter pan right.” Dean said as him and Castiel were now lying next to each other on the blanket. Conversation had flowed easy between both boys and the snow had picked up but the candles had stayed lit and the library was still warm. “Peter pan?” Castiel asked raising his head from Dean’s chest and looking up into his eyes. “Yeah cause Wendy read stories and Peter loved them so much he came to her window every night. Plus I hear Wendy is super smart and super gorgeous too.” Dean said with a smirk. “So you’re my Peter Pan?” Cas asked as he tucked his legs under himself and snuggled closer to Dean. The rising and falling of his chest was making Castiel drowsy but he knew he wasn’t allowed to sleep in the library. “Yeah I’ll be your Peter pan, if you read more stories.” Castiel grinned and he could feel Dean inching closer. “You gonna give me a kiss peter?” Castiel said seriously raising one eyebrow. Dean nodded and pressed his lips tentatively to Castiel’s.

Fire. It felt like fire and cold and absolute bliss. Castiel’s hand was in his hair and they were kissing. Dean had made the first move and now he was kissing Castiel. His lips were pressed hard against the other man’s and both their chests were heaving. Dean was running his hands along Castiel's’ sides and he felt like fire. His nerves were going a mile a minute and his stomach was twisting and turning in bliss and happiness. Gone was all the worry Castiel didn’t like him, gone was all the worry about his brother and his dad, gone was all the stress about school. Cas had the power to make it all disappear with just one kiss. Dean pulled back and Castiel opened his eyes. They were blown wide and darker blue and beautiful. “Wow.” Castiel said as he stared at Dean. He knew he was probably in the same boat as Castiel. Eyes blown wide, hair messy, mouth slightly parted. Dean looked at Castiel’s lips where were swollen and slightly red and he felt fire and ice and warmth and the urge to do it again. “And all this time I thought you were going to give me a thimble.” Dean said breaking the silence and laughing. Castiel grinned and poked his side. “That was not just a thimble that was the hidden kiss from heaven.” He said quoting Peter pan then breaking out in a laugh himself. Castiel pulled on Dean’s amulet and soon enough they were kissing everywhere. Hands roaming, breaths staggered and neither seemed to want it to end. Dean slipped his hand under Castiel’s shirt and felt his heart beating quickly. When Castiel’s lips moved to his neck he stopped thinking all together.

Dean helped Castiel pick everything up and he was sad to see the night go. They both had decided as a code they would call each other Peter Pan and Wendy. Dean was the wide eyed Peter Pan who was interested in the story teller and Castiel got the role of Wendy, the smart level headed one. Castiel put on his coat as Dean blew out all the candles. “One day you’ll read to me Castiel.” He said as he held the door open and both boys awkwardly got outside and walked as fast as they could to the car. It was dark now and the street lights were illuminating the falling snow from above. Castiel saw Dean tilt his head up and with a grin he stuck out his tongue to catch snowflakes. Castiel felt he had never seen anything more breathtaking. Dean was spinning around, laughing at nothing while he tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. The street light illuminated him as he spun round and held his arms out. When he lowered his head his eye lashes were covered in snowflakes. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat as Dean blinked and snowflakes fell and melted on his red cheeks. “Wow” He breathed as Dean wrapped him in a hug and they walked to the impala.

“So will I see you tomorrow?” Castiel asked as Dean idled in front of Castiel’s house. Castiel looked at the dark lights and really didn’t want to go in. He wished he could stay with Dean all night and the sad feeling of having to leave was already setting in. “Yeah I’m bringing my brother to story time from now on.” Dean said with a smile. Castiel nodded and Dean pulled him close and kissed his cheek. “I’ll miss you ya know.” Dean mumbled against his cheek. The warm air hitting his skin and causing him to smile. “You know I’ll miss you too, though I did accomplish making you like a library.” Cas replied. Dean grinned and said “I guess you did.” Castiel left the car and waved and walked in the house away from the cold. His phone buzzed and when he checked it he grinned and put his hand over his mouth.

 **Dean Winchester:** Miss you [10:50pm]

Castiel thought to himself and realized things were not so bad. So his brothers were good at sports and math and making people smile. Castiel had all those traits too even though they weren’t as strong or prominent as his brothers. He had something though that set him apart from his brothers. He had a green eyed peter pan who was just content for a date at a library with pb&j and telling stories. It wasn’t super over the top and looking back Castiel was happy he had done a date like that. He then realized that he was different than his brothers. He was set apart because he was original and didn’t slot into categories like math whiz or sport nut. He was his own person and now had a boyfriend who liked him for him and nothing made him happier.


End file.
